


That is Where They Wait(PODFIC)

by WhaleKingdom (BadFeelin)



Series: Ninjago Podfics [77]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, horror?, slow build up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/WhaleKingdom
Summary: Written by KnowledgequeenAbc, read by me.___"Never enter the mansion...that is where they wait." All the ninja want to do after the last crazy Day of the Departed is relax. But here comes trouble knocking at the door with a missing ally, and an old, abandoned mansion, and - what in the world is that thing?! Watch your backs, ninja. You will not scrape by so cleanly this time. Escape is not so easy.
Series: Ninjago Podfics [77]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980944
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	That is Where They Wait(PODFIC)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [That is Where They Wait](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12553772) by [KnowledgequeenAbc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnowledgequeenAbc/pseuds/KnowledgequeenAbc). 




End file.
